Loving animatronics
by Sora Shovesha
Summary: When your world is full of pain and suffering and you have to get a job, Where do you work? Why Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria of course where animatronics talk, walk, and kill. What if you wanted to die though? Would they let you live or kill you? Apparently they let you live. Yuri OCxAnimatronic Harem
1. Chapter 1

(I want to thank Game Theory for some ideas on how to do the order for this and for some history to make this better as well as some authors *no names* who wrote some stuff on here that inspired this. I am crying at how many people asked me to write different kinds of stories and must say to you all that I can only write so many at a time. I will write more stories but only after I get each of the current ones done so as to not get others angry who want the stories written I have already started. Also remember to message me with requests if possible and when I am able I will write the next story or chapter I need to do. Remember I love you all)

A loving Animatronic

My life has been filled with such little love or happiness I begin to wonder why I live. My Mother abuses me, my older brothers rape me, my classmates bully me, and my friends do not exist. I feel my life as a 17 year old girl is drawing to a close soon.

My mother comes up behind me and hits me with a rolled up newspaper as she says, "Jasmine! Stop lazing about and get a job to pay for the bills. I am tired of having to pay for a useless child like you who seems to only be interested in books. Either get a job or whore yourself out for money. Look at your brothers. Both of them earn money by selling drugs to help with this house and you eat the food they provide."

She turns and walks away as I look downcast at the newspaper in my pale hands which I open slowly and begin to look through the ads even as my left hand moves some black hairs back behind my ear.

My eyes draw to an ad that says, "Help Wanted. Grand Re-opening! Vintage Pizzeria given new life. Come be a part of the new face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! What could go wrong?"

I look lower on it to see that it pays $100.50 a week and had a phone number to call. I walk out of the living room and head into the kitchen where I pick up the phone and dial the number for the pizza place hoping the spot was still available.

I look at the calendar to see that today is November 6st, 1987 as I hear the ringing on the phone. After a few rings the phone is picked up and an older man's voice asks, "Hello? This is Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. How can I help you?"

I ask in a small uncertain voice, "Hello, sir. I am making an inquiry about the ad for the Pizzeria in the newspaper. I was wondering what the job was and if it was still available."

He seems to get more cheerful as he replies, "Well of course it's still open. The pay is as stated in the ad and the job is just to be a security guard. You just guard the store for five nights from 12am to 6am. At the end of this time you will be paid."

I sigh happily knowing the job is open and ask him, "When can I begin? I kinda need the money to pay off some bills."

The man on the phone states, "Come by tomorrow and you can start right on the job after signing some paper work. Have a nice day."

I hang up the phone and gather what I need for tomorrow of my small resume and clothing so as to make sure it doesn't go missing.

The next day goes by like usual including the usual bullying and beatings. Gathering what I need at 8pm I head out walking down the dark side walks in my small shoes. I make sure to dust off my skirt and shirt before I adjust my cute flower power back pack. The night air was a little cold but I was used to it since the city got cold late at night and my room in the house had no heating. Walking along I pass by many stores preparing to close or closed because of the time as cars drive by with glaring lights on.

After a good thirty minute walk I find myself outside the doors of Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria which are slightly open as if the owner was waiting for me to arrive. Opening the doors I enter slowly letting the loud squeaky door announce my presence to whomever was inside.

Looking about the entrance of the store I call out, "Hello? Is anyone here? I applied for the night guard position and was told to come here."

I jump in fright as a man's voice from behind me says, "Nice of you to arrive, young lady. I have the paperwork ready and on the desk in my office. I do hope you like it here and will stay until our new store opens."

I gulp and look at a grizzly old man almost like one of those truckers on the road a lot. He is wearing a business suit with a top hat for some odd reason as he ushers me inside the building. He leads me through the front entrance where we pass a stage with three robots that appear to be a bear, a bunny, and a chicken that hold a guitar, a microphone, and a cupcake on a platter. Passing by them I feel a chill down my back as if I was being watched as I keep following the manager or whoever he was down the hall and with a left to a desk at the end of the hall. Upon the desk is a fan, some old monitors, and some paper work.

The old man says to me as he turns to leave, "I will leave you to the paperwork and the morning guard should leave you a message for you to listen to at about 12am on the dot. Now just looking over the paperwork and sign the agreement before putting it in the office drawer. Once that is done put on your uniform and grab a flashlight to use for the shift ahead of you. Have a good day."

With that little talk from him, he leaves me alone in the room with the paperwork which I begin to fill out and I begin to sign the agreements on every line that says sign. The work was easy enough to finish and shift was in about an hour so I decided to check out the store closer since it was kinda big. Going through each room while checking the cameras I go through each room so as to put a place with each camera. I find a few that felt…wrong in a certain since of the word which seemed to be camera 11 with a music box and a giant gift, camera 8 which looks to be a storage area for old robots, and camera 9 for the stage with the new robots. Going to the kitchen right quick I grab some pizza that looked okay and put it in the oven so as to have something to eat for the job ahead of me.

The clock was almost on 12am when the pizza finished letting me know the food was done. I head to the kitchen and grab the pizza as I hear the clock turn 12am not knowing if I should get the pizza on a big plate or just to take a slice when the sound of movement caught my ears.

I open the door and look about as I ask in a nervous, "Hello?"

I listen carefully until I hear…the phone. The office phone is going off and I am on the other side of the store. Grabbing the pizza I can put on my plate I walk past the stage and stop to look at it. The chicken is gone…the chicken robot was not on the stage. I turn and begin to walk towards the office again when I hear that noise again. I turn my flashlight on as I turn off the lights knowing that I was obligated to not waste power.

Looking about the hallway I ask, "Hello? Who's there?"

I see what might be a glimpse of movement from Party room 3 and decide to look at it. I poke my head in and shine my light about as I ask, "Hello? Is someone here?"

As I am about to turn around and walk back to the desk my light falls upon the chicken robot. I almost drop the light as I gasp having no idea that the animatronics could move.

"Hello miss chicken robot. You gave me a little bit of a fright. Shouldn't you be on the stage?" I ask as I get closer to the animatronic.

The robot chicken seems to stay still as I get closer and I reach out to touch the robot. In a flash my arm in in the chicken's hand causing me to yelp in pain at the tight grip.

In pain and not knowing what to do I ask, "Please let me go. That hurts."

The chicken slowly lets go of my arm and I notice that the chicken is looking at me as I rub the arm and looking down at the shattered plate that had held my pizza.

Knowing I could probably get in trouble for this I spot a dust pan and broom and begin to clean up the mess I had made on the floor as the chicken seems to watch me. Upon finishing I look about the various rooms for a trash can as the creepy chicken robot follows me as if watching my every move until I find a trash can where I dump the shattered plate and the messy pizza. With a sigh, I begin to head towards the office area when the chicken grabs my arm again. Not wanting to get hurt I stop and look at the chicken when suddenly the chicken speaks.

A feminine voice comes from the robot as it asks, "Who are you?"

Having no idea what to do I answer as best I can by saying, "I am Jasmine Fermat. I was just hired as the new night guard by Mr. Fazbear the owner of this place. Who are you?"

The robot looks at me before putting her hand to her chest almost to show that she has a chest like a girl under the bib that says, 'let's play' as she says, "I am toy Chika. I am one of the toys of the show. It is nice to meet you Jasmine."

I feel confused for a second as my mind tries to figure out if this was real or a dream before I respond, "Nice to meet you as well…Chika. Why are you off the stage?"

Chika looks at me and says, "I am hunting a killer because Madam Puppet told me to."

Feeling more confused than ever I ask, "Madam Puppet? Killer? What are you talking about?"

As if on cue I feel a presence behind me as a silky voice says, "I am madam Puppet. If you wish to know our story then ask me since I remember everything from the start."

Turning around I shine my flashlight onto a very surprising individual. The person looks to be in a skin tight black cloth suit and I would say is wearing a mask if I didn't see the movement of the face. This madam puppet sure was…different. Her curves from her neck to her legs made most actresses look sick compared to her as I look at her in silence.

Finally my wits come back to me as I ask, "I am very sorry. I do not know why I did that. My apologizes …Madam Puppet? I just began working here today and have no clue what is going on."

The lady smiles causing her face to look strange before she speaks to me, "It is nice to see one with manners here. The last one who was hired tried to do bad things and thus we had to kill him. I do wish they would stop hiring bad men like the killer. Please sit down. I promise my children will not harm you today Jasmine since you are our guest today. Let me tell you a story of this store and the beginning."

She looks at Chika who I had not noticed was gone until she appears beside us with the pizza I had made earlier and puts it on the table as the puppet continues, "I was once a mother of a beautiful little girl who I loved dearly. One day I was on the phone talking to someone and didn't notice my little girl had gone into the Fazbear Dinner nearby. My daughter was murdered that day by a man wearing a badge of a security guard at the time. In my sadness and despair I killed myself to join my daughter."

I am listening closely as I nibble on a pizza while she continues, "I woke to find myself as I am now a mere puppet in a box listening to my old melody. That dinner closed because of my daughter's death and later Fazbear Pizzeria opened when the second incident happened. Four children were killed by a man in a golden Freddy costume. Finding the dead bodies of each child I gave them life again in the costumes of Freddy, Bonnie, Chika, and Foxy. I also figured out how to revive my daughter as golden Freddy. Now we are here at this restaurant and I feel that the killer still is here at times. I wish to end our nightmare with his death. He trains new guard to be just like him and hacks the robots so as to hide himself and to cause the death of others like yourself."

I nod slowly and say, "I am very sorry you and the others are dead but even with his death…will you find peace? I myself think that death would be much better than life since life is only full of pain."

The puppet lady looks at me and asks, "Why would someone as beautiful as you think that? A normal life is something me and the others only wish we could have. We wish for just something to change and now you are here. If you follow a few rules then we will let you live and allow you to visit without being killed."

Almost taken aback at being left alive after all she had said I ask, "What are these rules?"

She smiles and says, "Each night you must spend time with at least one of these children. Next you must not follow the advice of the man on the phone since he seems oddly familiar with how we act. Last but not least, do not speak of us to anyone."

I nod before the puppet asks, "Why do you wish for death? Life cannot be that bad for someone like yourself."

Looking down at the floor I sigh and cover my face as tears begin to flow from my eyes and into my hands as I begin to cry. A hand lightly touches my neck and pulls me close to a soft pillow like surface as I let out all the pain I had been holding in over the years from my torment. A hand goes to my head and the feeling of something in my head is felt. My horrible past comes in bursts of memory to the front of my mind and I feel the presence looking upon these tormented memories.

Finally my memories subside as the hand pulls away and I hear the puppet say, "It seems life is not is as good as we believed it to be. Seeing what you have endured so far has told me that maybe it is best for you to stay here."

I lower my hands from my face to see that Chika was holding me to her feather covered chest as the puppet lady stood in front of us. I look down and say, "I have to go home though. If I don't then my family will hurt me more."

Madam Puppet smiles widely and says, "I will make sure they can never hurt you again. Toy Chika please lead Jasmine here back to her desk and make sure she doesn't leave. I am gonna have a talk with Mr. Fazbear."

Not knowing what is going on I yelp in surprise as I am picked up by Toy Chika like I am a feather to her and she carries me to the desk. Being held in such a strong grip as I look at that smiling face of Toy Chika, I feel my heart beat faster for some odd reason. Arriving at my desk she sets me down in the seat and stands near the door to watch me.

I look at Toy chika for a few seconds before I gather my wits and ask, "Umm…Toy Chika? How many of you are here? I heard of some animatronics I didn't know and was wondering about it."

Toy chika thinks for a few seconds I think before replying, "There is Madam Puppet, Toy bonny, Toy Freddy, Me, Mangle, Ballon Boy, Freddy, Foxy, Chika, Bonny, and Golden Freddy. So there is 11 of us here not including you."

I feel a little overwhelmed thinking of how bad it must have been for people who had this job before me and died. It would be impossible to survive 5 nights with all 11 of these people after them. I then ask Toy Chika, "Why was I not killed like the rest of the people who worked here?"

Toy Chika looks ready to reply when a new voice speak from the left vent, "That's easy. Unlike the rest of the guards you were not trying to hurt us or doing anything to break the rules."

I look over and see Toy Bonny who is climbing out of the vent and say, "Hello…Toy bonny? I am guessing you came to find Chika?"

Toy bonny shakes her head and says, "Nope. Madam Puppet told everyone about you and said a couple of us should come by and say hello. Toy Freddy should be here shortly. The rest of the crew is all kinda just chilling for today since we got nothing to worry about since you're not a bad person."

A male voice comes from my right from the other vent saying, "Mangle seems worried still so she is kinda just guarding the exit to make sure nothing else happens today."

Looking to my right I see Toy Freddy coming out and I say, "Hello, Toy Freddy. So…do I just sit here for the next four to five hours and do nothing?"

Toy Chika and Toy bonny look at Toy Freddy who replies, "I think it is okay so do some stuff around here but might wanna be careful on what you do. I think the gaming room is okay to try and maybe the kitchen but don't go near the old Animatronics cause they are jumpy."

I nod my head and get up and ask, "You guys wanna join me? I mean…it is a lot more fun playing with friends. I bet you guys are experts at the arcade games in the back."

Toy Chika shakes her head as she replies, "No actually. We never touched those. You know cause of all the hunting of guards and guarding of the store so we never tried it before."

Feeling shocked I gasp before saying, "You guys are missing out. Come on! Let's go play some games together and have some fun. You guys need something fun to do after having such a bad time here."

I grab Chika's and Bonny's hand and lead them towards the arcade area as Toy Freddy follows us. Happy and not knowing if they could play the arcade games well, I pull them right next to the arcade games before letting go of their hands. Reaching into my pocket I pull out a handful of quarters and look at them.

"Who wants to play first with me? It is a two player game and the one next to this one is the same thing so whoever wants to can play on the other one." I say with a smile on my face for the first time today.

Toy Chika seems to be excited as she says, "I will play it with you. Bonny you and Freddy can play on the other one."

I put in two quarters and start the game showing Chika what to do as we shoot the zombies in the two person shooter arcade game. She seems to be having fun as we begin to become a good team attacking each target. We go at this for about an hour before we finally lose the game and we are unable to revive since we ran out of lives. Looking at Bonny and Freddy I see that they are arguing with each other about how to do it. Seeing this I go over and give advice to them both so as to show them how to do it better.

Bonny seems to be having trouble figuring out how to hold it and I show her by guiding her hand with how to aim as I give her advice. Letting go of her hand I watch as her and Freddy seem to improve dramatically and get almost as good as me and Chika did. Looking at the clock nearby I am surprised at the time going by so fast.

I look at Chika and say, "Hey Chika, wanna come with me to the kitchen to make some pizza? I am kinda hungry again."

Chika nods and follows me as I head for the kitchen smiling at me as if liking the fact that I was having fun. Arriving at the kitchen I begin to get the pizza prepared as she watches as if learning from me as I cook it. Letting the pizza cook I hear the phone in my office going off again and decide to go answer it. I walk back to my desk to see Madam Puppet standing by my desk and holding the phone out for me. Taking the phone I look at her before putting it to my ear.

"Hello?" I ask into the phone

"Hello there Jasmine. This is Mr. Fazbear. I got a call not that long ago from an unknown lady telling me that she was friend of yours. She told me how you have been treated by your family and I decided to help out by telling the police. Since they are probably all going to jail I was hoping maybe that I could take you under my wing and help you along your way. Stay in the store for the night and tomorrow morning I will help you find a home and maybe a college nearby to live at for the morning while you work the night shift at the restaurant. See you tomorrow." Says Mr. Fazbear says before hanging up.

I look at Madam Puppet who is smiling happily at me before she says, "No need for a thanks. Everyone needs a second chance to live a proper life even someone like myself."

I hang up the phone and hug her tightly as I cry tears of joy into her shoulder as I say, "Thank you."

Doing this I feel myself beginning to black out from all the excitement that had happened today. My life was beginning to change and I had found not only happiness but friends and family who would treat me right. Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria had gone from job to a new home in less than a day and it was only 6 am in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

(Remember to message me with requests if possible and when I am able I will write the next story or chapter I need to do. Warning of some short lemons here and there in this chapter and from now on. Remember I love you all)

Loving Animatronics chapter 2

Gasping I wake up as I sit up to look around and find myself in the office on a small mattress that had appeared here somehow. I slowly stand up and look at the desk where on a small clock it says 12pm on it. I wonder if maybe it was all a dream or maybe a delusion of my mind of the events last night until I notice a small note on the table. Walking over to the table, I reach for the note to read it.

The note reads, "Hello Jasmine, we are sorry to not be there with you but at 6am we all have to go back to our positions so as to not attract any additional attention from people. Please meet us in the kitchen at 1am to meet some more of the group. Toy Chika and bonny say hello and that they would love to know you better. Also make sure to tell the truth of your family problems to Mr. Fazbear and he will find you a better home. From, Madam Puppet."

I feel a little unsteady on my feet from the realization that it was all true before I also blush at the memory of how some of those animatronics looked up close and even their touch. Shaking my head I get back to myself and decide that getting some food might help me. Getting a napkin I wipe off the crumbs and sauce from the pizza on the desk from last night before throwing it away and heading for the kitchen. On my way past the bathrooms I notice that man from last night as he comes out of the men's restroom.

"Oh Jasmine, I wanted to talk to you since yesterday on the phone. Let's talk while on the move since it looks like you just woke up." He says as he begins to walk alongside me as I head for the kitchen for some pizza.

I look at him and ask, "What did you want to talk about Mr. Fazbear?"

Mr. Fazbear smiles and says, "Whoever contacted me about your family seems to have done the right thing as the police arrived at your house along with the FBI. Your family is right now in the middle of Jail awaiting a trial and investigation into them. I told the police who came to get you that you were not like the rest of your family and told them of the call I had received along with what I knew of you. They gave me a card with the number for you to meet them but I wanted to know for myself. From what I was told was little but I would like to know what your life was like at home."

We arrive at the kitchen and grabbing a frozen pizza I put it in the oven before setting the time and finally speaking, "I lived a two faced life with being beaten, raped, and slaved about at home while in public I was a shy and scared girl. I was fed and given clothes but it was only to keep me from looking sick or mistreated in public. My mother is part of the prostitution rings in the city while my brothers sold drugs. Not having anything to do with either, my family decided they needed a way to silence me thus how I was treated as they pressured me to either sell drugs or sell my body to people."

I shiver causing Mr. Fazbear to say, "If you don't want to speak of it please stop."

I look at him with sad eyes and continue, "My mother began to hate me more when she found out that I hated men and liked women. With that little information she made my life worse by constantly saying Biblical shit about me being the spawn of Satan and other stuff as she beat me constantly. Sometimes she would leave me be but at those times my brothers tied me down and…used me. This went on since I was 10 years old and…I sometimes almost killed myself until yesterday. Yesterday my mom told me to find a job since my birthday is in two days. Having found your ad I called here and started working here. I felt…free for the first time in my life."

Mr. Fazbear looks at me for a bit before finally speaking, "Jasmine, would you like to keep working here? I need someone who can make the right decisions and you my girl are the one. Most night guards disappear or say something about the animatronics trying to kill them for some reason which makes me wonder but you…are different. Please consider this as I let the police know you are ready to talk to them."

I nod my head and watch as he leaves while I wait for the pizza to finish. My life had gone from near suicide to having a way to live a normal life…somewhat. What now occupied my mind now is the animatronics and that phone guy that they didn't like. With my mind occupied I almost didn't hear the pizza finishing if not for the loud ding. I quickly take the pizza out and cut it up before sitting down and I eat.

About halfway through the pizza Mr. Fazbear comes in with two police officers as he says, "Jasmine, the police are here to take your statement about your family. I will leave them here with you and officers please don't push her too much. Hearing her story I do not want her to be pushed too far."

I look at the police officers to see two ladies in uniform. The first one stands beside Mr. Fazbear as he leaves through the door and she stands beside it looking at me with her green eyes past some strands of brown hair. The other comes over and sits beside me with a recorder as she looks at me with her blue eyes past long black hair.

The one sitting beside me says, "Hello Jasmine, I am Officer Casey and this is my partner Officer Jill. Please get comfortable. We wish to hear what you know of your family and also about your life at home till this time. If anything is too much for you to bear please don't push yourself but the more you tell us about your family the better chance is that you will be safe from them."

I nod my head and put down my piece of pizza before I begin to relay the same story I had told Mr. Fazbear earlier but in greater detail. The officer leaves the tape recorder on letting it tape out the conversation. Once in a while I take a break from speaking to grab a glass of water or to let them have some of the pizza. Finally after about an hour I finish my story and let Officer Casey end the recording.

"Jasmine do you by chance have any injuries on you as photo evidence. If you do we would like to take pictures of these marks to show in court against your family." Asks Officer Casey.

I nod and begin to raise my shirt to show off multiple bruises that cross my stomach, lower breasts, sides, and back. I watch as Officer Jill pulls out a camera and takes pictures of this before I begin to undo my jeans and let them fall to show the bruises crisscrossing across my legs and thighs all around. Officer Jill takes pictures of these as well before putting all the pictures into a bag which she seals along with the tape recorder.

Officer Casey asks one more question as she begins to stand, "Would you be willing to go into court and testify for the court against your family?"

I nod my head before saying, "So long as it doesn't interfere with my job here. I…got no home now so I need the money for a place to live."

Officer Jill speaks up and says, "Seems that man called Mr. Fazbear is going to take you in until you can stand on your own two feet. He is quite a kind and odd man."

Officer Casey looks at Jill before nodding and saying, "I heard that some years back some children were killed at a place similar to here. They never caught the killer surprisingly. The rumors of people disappearing and dying because of this place makes this place look cursed."

I look at them both and smile for the first time as I say without thinking, "It's okay. The guardians of this place only wish to make it all stop. They are very kind and quite cute."

They both look at me as I put my hands over my mouth as I gasp. Officer Casey then asks, "What do you mean by that?"

I shake my head and say, "Please forget what I said. I…I shouldn't have said anything."

Officer Jill looks at Officer Casey and whispers lightly almost out of my hearing, "Might wanna note that. In case anything ever happens."

I look down and look sadly at the ground at the slip I had made as the officers walk out. Officer Casey says before she leaves, "The Trial will be tomorrow at noon. We will come pick you up then and keep an eye on you for the rest of the week. Just wanna make sure you are safe as a witness of this case."

I begin to clean up the mess I had made and throw away the trash before exiting the kitchen to find myself watching the animatronics on stage beginning to sing a song for the children who were before them. They sang a sad but familiar song that I recognized as 'I can walk on water, I can fly'. That song was something that caught something inside me. Watching the group I watched how Toy Chika and Toy Bonny moved as one played the guitar while the other danced. Toy Chika seemed to have such fluid motions as she danced while Bonny seemed to be doing some kinda rocker dance as she played the guitar. I smiled slightly as I find a seat and sit down to watch them. Toy Chika keeps dancing but her eyes look straight at me

I blush feeling her look me over as if checking me out or knowing I had done something. The song soon finishes and Freddy begins to play with the kids as I stand and walk away to head to the restroom. In the restroom I begin to clean my hands and look behind me to see Toy Chika standing there. I spin about and am about to speak when she opens her mouth and puts it over mine to keep me from speaking as one of her hands holds me in place as the other hand goes down to grab my butt.

*Warning Lemon Start*

Without warning she pulls me closer as she sticks her long tongue into my mouth making me gasp. My hands go to her feather covered skin to try and push her away but find her in control. She pulls away and smiles brightly before she begins to strip me of my clothing piece by piece. Try as I might I cannot seem to stop her until she sees my bruise covered skin where upon she stops.

"Jasmine, who did this to you?" she asks as her face stops smiling and begins to show anger which scares me. She keeps me held closer to her as if to make sure I do not run.

"M-my family did this. Please let me go, Chika." I ask kindly as I try to pull away from her.

Looking me over she begins to smile again as she finishes stripping me as she answers, "Not until I make sure that all you remember for today is me."

I am about to say something when I gasp from her touching my lower lips lightly with her dexterous hand. My legs go out from under me and with ease she lifts me up and places me on the sink with my back against the mirror. Looking down I see her kneeling and putting her face close to my lower lips. She opens her mouth and moves forward quickly shoving her tongue into me. Unable to stop myself I moan loudly as she begins to lick my insides as I begin to get wet.

Unable to help myself I use my hands to pull her head closer as she keeps licking. Crossing my legs behind her head I feel myself getting closer by each passing second until I am on edge. About to let out a scream of orgasm I find myself unable to as Chika has stopped leaving me right on the edge. Pulling back she sits down on the floor and opens her legs to reveal a wet slit…wait what? If she is an animatronic how can she…you know what, never mind not gonna question it.

I get on the floor and let her position us so that our lower mouths rub against each other. Going slowly at first I begin to feel myself starting to get close again. Starting to go faster she begins to moan along with me until finally I feel myself letting go. Holding her legs tightly I let myself feel bliss not noticing that she was feeling it as well. After a few minutes of breathing she and I begin to sit up. Leaning against her I smile warmly and kiss her cheek before I begin to get dressed.

*Warning Lemon end*

I look over at Chika and ask, "Was…was it good?"

She smiles and replies, "Good enough to make me want to go another round but we should leave that for tonight. I should go check on the little ones and you might wanna clean up after all you got work later. See ya."

She leaves as I clean up the last of our mess having cleaned her and myself up before I got dressed. I had to say that I felt happy and a little worn out from our little session. I exit the restroom and find Mr. Fazbear watching the kids playing with the animatronics who were looking happy and kind to them.

Wondering something I ask Mr. Fazbear a question, "Mr. Fazbear, I was wondering but how many animatronics do you have?"

Mr. Fazbear looks at me strange before saying, "I only have 9. Why do you ask?"

I ask him, "Well…I though there was only four until I saw that a couple of the animatronics moved in the storage area. I didn't know there was more. I know there are those three on stage and the one torn aprt but what are the others?"

He thinks on this before replying, "Well there is the three toy ones on stage, there is mangle who is torn apart at times, balloon boy is one, and there are also the four old ones in storage."

I had seen the ones in the camera in storage and they had been in bad shape so I ask, "Will you get the ones in storage fixed? They might help make the establishment look better if they help out. After all the better this place looks in public the more likely this place will florish and get rid of those rumors I was told about."

Mr. Fazbear seems to jerk as if hit as he asks, "Who told you of these rumors?"

I say, "The two cops told me. Something about disappearances and murders in the past."

Mr. Fazbear sighs and says, "It might be a good idea. I will see what I can do about getting those animatronics fixed but I am going to need your help. I need you to keep an eye on the animatronics while I do this but be careful to not touch the kids. They got a special package in them that will activate a self-defense mechanism if you try to hurt the kids."

I nod and tell him, "I will be back at about 11 pm. I am gonna go out and see if anything of mine is left at home."

He grabs my shoulder and says, "It's okay. If you need anything just ask for it and I can get it for you."

I smile and a tear goes down my cheek as I am about to speak when I feel…a terrible presence behind me. Looking behind me I see a man wearing the security guard outfit. This man looks really handsome and manly and yet for some reason a chill of fear goes down my spine.

The man smiles down at me from his 6'6" height down at my 5'10" height. He then says, "Hello there. Who is this Mr. Fazbear?"

Mr. Fazbear smiles at the man and says, "Oh, Fritz Smith this is Jasmine Fermat the new Night Guard. She just started yesterday and seems it went without any problems. She gave me a good idea to repair the old animatronics for later this week."

The man called Fritz doesn't look happy about this as he says, "That's not a good idea. Those animatronics are so out of date that it would cost a fortune. I bet those things don't even work."

Mr. Fazbear replies, "Well jasmine told me they moved yesterday so they must still work. I will search for what is needed cause if they can be repaired then we could get rid of those old rumors about the business. You should know what I am talking about since you worked here since this place started."

Fritz doesn't look happy about this before looking at me and says, "Just be careful during night shift. Not everything is as peaceful as you might think."

Fritz walks off towards the back room where I had been asleep taking with him that presence with him. I didn't like that guy one bit. He felt just like my family who did nothing good and yet Mr. Fazbear seemed to trust him.

I look at Mr. Fazbear and ask, "Umm…think we could eat something…pizza is something I had a lot at home."

He smiles and says, "Jasmine, it's okay. Let me show you the city and how to spend your day having fun. That way you can see why your family were not like others."

Showing me outside he leads me to his car. Getting inside he starts it up and takes me out and about through the city to many places. I felt so happy seeing such different places from my normal life. Going here and there we got food, clothing, a public pool which was very nice, and also a zoo. I loved it all and it was nice to do this for the next 6 hours but we had to eventually go back to the store.

Upon arriving at the store I looked at the time and saw that it was close to 11pm. Mr. Fazbear hands me a small phone and says, "If you have any problems call me. I promise that I will be here as fast as I can."

With a nod I watch as he drives off leaving me at the store. Going inside I lock the front doors and go to the office in the back as I look at the phone I had been given. My family was gone, I had a job, I met some nice animatronics, and I had a new life. This was almost like a dream come true but I also felt lost since I had never actually thought this day would come.

Sitting in the chair at my desk I look at the tablet at the stage. My hand touches the screen to stroke the image on Toy Chika who I felt a stirring for. My heart fluttered a little as I looked at her appearance. Those feathers had felt so soft against my pale skin and her hands were so demanding for me. I shiver as I try to get rid of those images from my mind. Looking at the clock I gasp, I had been day dreaming for an hour and a half. Getting up from the desk I head for the kitchen and wait outside for the next thirty minutes so as to be on time. Opening the door I turn on the lights and gasp when I look right into the eyes of a white fox on a metal skeleton.

Falling back in surprise I hit my head on the wall and groan in pain as I rub my head. The fox puts one hand down towards me as I hear a voice similar to a certain vixen Rock star say, "Sorry for the scare little one. I wanted to get a close look at you since you seem smaller than I thought you would be."

Taking her hand she easily lifts me up and right into her metal skeleton. Holding me there she looks down at me and says, "Well ain't you a cute little thing. Makes me wish I could cuddle you if I had more then just my metal on me."

I look up at her and say in a whisper, "Well…I kinda talked Mr. Fazbear into repairing everyone who needs repairs."

She smiles down at me and says, "Good to hear. I might just keep you all to myself if it happens."

I feel a set of hands pull me away and into a feathery chest as I hear Toy Chika say, "No! She is not a play thing. Leave her to someone who is willing to share."

I look at Chika and say, "Hey…can't…breathe."

She gasps and lets me go so I can breathe again. I start to take small breaths to breathe again before I look about. Seems all the new animatronics are here. I look at the small balloon boy and the others before I say, "Hello…I'm Jasmine. I met a couple of you already and wanted to meet the rest."

The cupcake in Toy Chika's hand then speaks, "Well good to hear. Now can someone put me down cause I feel sick."

I look at the cupcake that Chika has and ask, "Did the small cupcake speak? I thought only 11 animatronics lived here."

Madam Puppet puts the cupcake on the counter as she says, "Well this little guy was the most recent addition. He was killed yesterday morning it seems by the killer."

I look at her and ask, "Is the killer Fritz? The morning watch guy gives me a bad feeling and I think he might be the killer myself."

Madam Puppet shrugs and says, "We do not know. That is why we need you. None of us have any memory of who killed us. We only know the killed knows this place well."

I look at Madam Puppet and can't help but blush at her outfit as I say, "Well I do have some good news and maybe bad news. The good news is that the old animatronics will be repaired and this place might lose its bad reputation. The bad news is I let slip that this place has you guys to a police officer."

Madam Puppet looks unhappy at the bad news and asks, "What did you say exactly because depending on what you said might affect your life?"

I think on it before quoting myself from earlier, "It's okay. The guardians of this place only wish to make it all stop. They are very kind and quite cute."

Chika smiles and says, "Oh? So how cute are these guardians?"

She rubs against my back with her small chest causing me to blush as I stutter out, "w-well…v-very c-cute."

Madam Puppet and the others smile at me as Chika giggles and says, 'We will let you off the hook for now but be careful in the future love. I don't want my little girl damaged because you are just so fun to tease."

Madam Puppet then says, "We will all go for now and let you talk to the others who will join you shortly. Please do not be to scared of them all because of how they look."

I nod and watch them leave before I notice something out of the corner of my eye. Looking towards it I see a golden freddy…girl in the corner of the room. She looks at me and says, "Hello. Mother told me about you."

I nod and say, "Madam Puppet has also told me about you. I hope we get along well since it looks like I will be here for a while."

She nods and disappears in an instant before I feel her hands on my chest making my breasts bounce on my chest. She giggles and disappears again as the door opens and I see four old and damaged animatronics come in. Three of them look to be girl like and one is male. I look them over closely and come to the conclusion that one looks to be an older looking Freddy who seems to look a little frayed in areas, one is a little bit plumper looking Chika that is a little scary looking with a set of teeth inside her beak, a more mature bonny who is missing her face, and a more pirate like fox.

I nod to them and say, "Hello I'm Jasmine. Madam Puppet told me about you. I hope we all get along."

The fox speaks up first in a pirate like girl voice, "Arr. We hope so to matey. I am Foxy the Captain of Pirate's cove. Ye better stay in line or ye will walk the plank."

I nod and try to think of the right response before I say, "Aye Aye captain Foxy. This scaly wag will swab the deck for ye if ye be given me an order."

Foxy smiles making her look almost sexy as she points her hook at me and says, "Ye be a true pirate. Captain Foxy will be keeping an eye on ye ta make sure ye keep true to ye oath."

Foxy walks out as she whistles an old pirate song. I look at Bonny who seems to just look at me.

Seeing as she had no way to speak I have an idea and use sign language as I ask, "Can you understand me?"

Using her hands she replies, "Yes. Is what I heard true? Are we really going to be fixed up?"

I nod and reply, "Yes. I talked Mr. Fazbear into it and he thinks it is a great idea."

Bonny nods and walks away leaving me with a plump Chika and Freddy who seem to just nod and watch me.

Feeling nervous I finally ask, "Umm…is it okay if I come tomorrow night as well? I feel bad for just coming in and disturbing you guys since this place is home for you every night."

Chika and Freddy both smile and say, "It's okay. Just follow Madam Puppet's rules and you will be okay. We will all get along then."

Walking out they leave me alone in the kitchen. Finding nothing else to do I go back to my office and fall asleep having had so little sleep yesterday. I knew full well that if any people dumb enough to break in would probably never be seen again so I was safe with my guardians here. It was time for a good sleep since tomorrow was the court hearing.


End file.
